Arashi Sekiran
'Approval:' 7/3/14 13 feats bori v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' Arashi is tall with brown hair and brown eyes. He's very energetic and always trying to become stronger and accomplish some goal. Some may call him a glory seeker by nature and he always does what he thinks is best. This causes Arashi to be very abrasive with authority figures and he often challenges people's ideas and commands. Some may find this behavior of his rather off-putting and he can seem like he's always trying to intimidate others, when he's really just forcing the best course of action through challenge. 'Stats' (Total:92) ' '''Strength: 18 ' 'Speed: 15 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 13 ' 'Endurance: 15 ' '''CP: 155 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Storm Release ' '''Genin 2: Medical Ninjutsu ' 'Chunin: Byakugan ' 'Jonin: Soul Gem ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 13 Banked feats: 0 Storm Release (3): # Laser Lashes '''- By charging Storm chakra into the user's attacks, they can strike an opponent and release it causing it to wrap around the target and bind them. From there it can be maintained. (10CP, 5CP upkeep) # '''Laser Strike - Storm chakra is formed before an attack, it can alter shape up until the point of contact where it can then solidify and create a powerful strike. (10 CP) # Laser Eruption - The user expels a large burst of storm chakra from their points on their body. This can be used to blow through a jutsu, or to increase the damage done by their normal attacks. (20 CP) Medical Ninjutsu (3): #'Wrathful Fist' - The user channels chakra into their Fist. A strike from this technique will sever the flesh around a wound from the victims chakra network. This prevents healing, both natural and jutsu based, for several hours after the attack is made. CP upkeep #'Yin Healing Wound Destruction' - This technique allows the user to reduce the damage they take from injuries by anticipating attacks and preemptively healing the area. This jutsu can also be used to heal injuries already on the user's body. If used preventatively to stop on oncoming attacks, nulifies 2 times CP investment in damage. This requires that the player has time and foresight to do so. If the player uses this after the fact it heals damage equal to the CP invested over 1-2 rounds. Only applies to the person using the technique. (20 CP) #'Pre-emptive Pentacle Healing' - Must take yin healing first. This allows for pre-emptive healing at a rate of 2.5xs the CP investment or post-injury healing equivalent to the CP investment with only a simple single hand sign. Only applies to the user of the technique. (40 CP) Byakugan (3): #'360 degree and X-ray vision' - 5 CP/round # Telescopic sight - Ability to see great distances up to a mile away. 5 CP/round # Chakra Vision - Allows user to see chakra and chakra points within someone's body. 5 CP/round Soul Gem (3): # Soul Fracturing - The owner is able to harness their mortality to a point. Their body simply becomes a vessel for the gem, no longer bleeding or requiring physical necesities to function. Although it cannot be broken, when the user can no longer regenerate around it, they are simply trapped within it. (Functions like Hidan's Jashinism) # (2) Passive Chakra Infusion '''- The Soul Gem harnesses natural energy around, allowing the user to increase their own chakra. (CP Gained: 1 feat = 30 CP, 2 feats = 65 CP, 3 feats = 100 CP) '''Other (1): # Stats +7 Equipment - 15 *(9) - 3/3 Chakra Pills *(3) - Blood Packing Pill *(3) - Two Smoke Bombs 'Completed Missions' Ryo ''' * '''Ryo earned: 42500 * Ryo left: 42500 Quest points *'Total: 84' *'Banked: 4' *'Reset Day: 4/12 - 7/9/2014 - Wednesday' OS: 9 - 37 QP, 16500 ryo 1. Cleaning Up Messes ' '''2. A Test ' '3. The Lost Treasure ' '4. Mercenaries ' '5. The Lost Girl ' '6. Tharaxius' Spire ' '7. An Heirloom ' '8. Snowy Thieves ' '9. The Caravan ' 'S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 5 - 17 QP, 9000 ryo 1. Eiji's Kage Mission 1 ''' '''2. Uthmer's Temple - Only 3 3. The Reliquary ' '''4. The Mehrune Lock Thief ' '5. Swordsmen Hunting ' '''B-Rank: 4 - 14 QP, 7000 ryo 1. Kidnappers ''' '''2. Iwa Chunin Exams - Chunin Acquired 3. Merchant Escort ' '''4. Assassination ' '''C-Rank: 2 - 8 QP and 4000 ryo 1. Verthaven ' '''2. Hikari's Kidnappers ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 6 - 9 QP, 4000 ryo ' '1. Anna Swings Into Action - 500 ryo - 5/5/2014 ' '2. Defend The Caravan - QP, 1000 ryo - 6/17/2014 ' '''3. Mischief Time - QP, 1000 ryo - 6/19/2014 4. Official Business - QP, 500 ryo - 6/19/2014 5. A New Heart - QP, 500 ryo - 6/23/2014 6. By The Lake- 500 ryo - 7/3/2014 'History and Story' Arashi comes from a weird family. He was abandoned young and always had to fight for things he wanted. This caused him to strive to learn more on his own. He graduated the academy at a typical age but gave up the ninja lifestyle to take care of himself and find a place to live. However, with the recent developments in Kumo he's been rather exiled and on his own not having those to take care of him. He only wishes to go back to the old house he had in Kumo, but to do that, he'll have to embrace the ninja life he left for so long. He began honing his skills rather quickly, all events leading to a rather strange night. During his travels, he had a night at an Inn, where he awoke from one of his nightmares regarding the past. When he woke he went to the bathroom to wash his face. It was there that he saw himself, his reflection looking the same as it ever had. However, he was also able to see everything around him, through the walls even. He had opened some form of Byakugan, capable of seeing but his eyes continued to look like they always had. Category:Character